Many people use vacuum cleaners to clean and tidy their homes.
Normally vacuum cleaners are used to pick up dust and debris using a negative pressure. Dust and debris is entrained in an air flow and sucked into the body of the vacuum cleaner wherein the dust and debris are separated from the air flow. Once separated from the air flow, the dust and debris are collected and usually emptied in a dustbin at the user's convenience.
Some vacuum cleaners have complicated mechanisms for emptying the dirt container. For example EP 1 377 197 discloses a trigger mechanically coupled to a rod and latch release mechanism for a lid of the dust container. The user may not understand how to release the lid of the dust container and may damage the latch mechanism by attempting to prise the lid open.
Another vacuum cleaner is shown in EP 1 594 386 whereby a hinged door allows the user to selectively access the dust container. The hinged door may become clogged with dust over time hindering movement of the hinged door. Furthermore it is possible for the user to accidentally actuate the hinged door during use because it is at the nozzle end of the vacuum cleaner. Furthermore the user has to place their hands in close proximity to the door to release the door and thereby getting their hands soiled when emptying the dust container.
Embodiments described hereinafter aim to address the aforementioned problems.